pudding_school_princes_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Scarlett Hornick
Scarlett Hornick is the prince of Otonokizaki Academy. She is an A Rank Fighter, renowned for her ability to fuse the Monkey's Paw and Bear Claw stances. Appearance Scarlett is a tall girl with a vaguely muscular build. She has green eyes, and long red hair which is regularly messy. She has a major case of resting bitch face, and looks angry most of the time. This only changes when something has got her especially happy, or when she's in a fight. Personality Scarlett is a typically grumpy, combative person. She is regularly stressed managing the students of her school, and wears her frustration on her sleeve, snapping at anyone who acts stupidly. Beneath her anger she cares deeply for the well being of her underlings, and always steps up to defend them. She's sensitive to people intruding on her territory, and pushes back aggressively against other princes who interfere with her school's affairs, as well as anyone within her school over-stepping their bounds. Plot Abilities Scarlett has mastered both the Bear Claw and Monkey's Paw fighting stances. She fuses them into her own style, sometimes called the Bear Hug Style. Scarlett resents this name. Her primary tactic is to pull her opponent into a grapple, and slowly forcing them into submission, before drawing on the raw power of the Bear Claw stance to suddenly escalate the damage she inflicts. Relationships Captains May Ueda May is Scarlett's confidant, and occasional best friend. The depth of their relationship is largely unknown, and appears to fluctuate regularly. Despite this, Scarlett has absolute trust in May, and she is one of the few people that can truly calm Scarlett down, and allow her to relax. Soma Yamashita Soma Yamashita is an old friend of Scarlett's, who trained alongside her when they were learning the Bear Claw stance. Though she ended up exceeding his abilities, she still has a great deal of respect for him, which lead her to promote him to be a captain when she became Prince. Rokuro Hamasaki Scarlett has an openly rocky relationship with Rokuro, making no secret of her disdain for his fighting style. She berates him regularly, and his presence is guaranteed to sour her mood. Despite this, she respects his abilities, and will step up to defend him when anyone else attempts to speak ill of him. Toshiko Honda Scarlett is regularly frustrated by Toshiko. She finds her carefree and childish attitude to be difficult to work with. Their relationship dates back to their childhood however, and they had a close bond then, which has helped them remain friends despite the frustration she feels. Other Princes Sonsaku Hakafu Scarlett has an intense distaste for Hakafu. She finds Hakafu's air-headedness frustrating, and dislikes that she doesn't understand where the borders between their schools lies. Despite this distaste, deep down she does respect Hakafu's love for fighting, and sees her as a kindred spirit. This similarity only serves to make her more hostile in her actions. Avery Foster Scarlett overall appreciates Avery, but their distance, coupled with the relative weakness of their schools means that they rarely interact. When they do, they're usually in agreement on most matters. This, coupled with their need to team up to stand against most opponents means that they're soft allies, despite not speaking often. Trivia * In the original her name was Sakura Hisakawa. Due to poor management of voice actors, some minor characters still refer to her with this name.